Melting Ice
by TheLoneUnicorn123
Summary: Mycroft Holmes, more commonly known as the, "Ice-Man" is the one person who nobody expected to actually have feelings. Why do you think his nickname includes the coldest substance on earth? All it takes is one female to melt his thawed out self. "Tell me Mr Holmes. Do you know why my nickname is Ash?.. No? Because that's all that's left when my fire burns out." Her lips lingered.
1. Painful Beginnings

Ashlyn Carlyle walked down the drenched side-walk of Baker Street with the handle of her favorite red and black checkered umbrella in her left hand, and her rather heavy duffle bag hanging off her right shoulder. While it was barely two o' clock in the afternoon, the rain-clouds above were very dark and didn't permit very much light to shine down, it gave Ashlyn a very ominous feeling, since where she was raised, there wasn't very much rainfall.

It had just finished pouring rain a few minutes ago, which is why there weren't many people walking the streets outside. Taxi cabs, however, were passing by quite frequently. Which lead Ashlyn to walked more closely to the buildings to refrain from getting a puddle bath.

Ashlyn was a few feet away from reaching her intended destination, the little hole-in-the-wall sandwich shop, when the door to her left was wretched open. The man who aggressively opened the door was in the middle of yelling a name, he apparently didn't see her as he ran right into the unsuspecting woman, knocking her flat on her side. Successfully managing to get her left side completely drench with dirty rainwater, with her duffle back landing right on her hip. Her umbrella didn't survive the harsh landing it was subjected to. As her hip suffered the blow thanks to her duffle bag she let out a little cry and the flash of pain.

The man, she noticed as she looked up in anger, completely ignored her. "Taxi! Taxi!" He had his hand raised trying to flag down a driver. His tone gave away his impatience as he continuously looked towards the road.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" She turned her head towards the soft, but undeniably masculine voice behind her. "Are you injured at all? Sherlock, you idiot!" The honey colored blonde man yelled as his friend then leaned down as his eyes scanned her, most likely a doctor, Ashlyn thought to herself.

Before Ashlyn could open her mouth multiple voices sounded at once. "John, my less intelligent man! Can't you see it? It's been staring at our faces this whole time!" The curly haired man, Sherlock as his friend called him earlier, threw his hands up as he finally flagged down a taxi.

"Oh my dear, why are you on the floor in this type of weather? Oh dear, Sherlock knocked you over in his haste out didn't he?" The elder lady's face looked down at Ashlyn in sadness.

The honey blonde man helped Ashlyn up, and spoke in rushed tones, "I'm so sorry, but Mrs. Hudson can help you clean up!" Then he took off to the taxi before his friend left him behind.

"Well, come on dear. Let's get you inside and all cleaned up. We wouldn't want you to get sick!" The dear old woman, Mrs. Hudson urged the soaking woman inside.

Nobody noticed the lone security camera follow their movements as they entered 221 Baker Street.

***Authors Note***

**Hey everyone, this is my first story i'm ever publishing so try not to be too mean if there's any mistakes. I'm not working with any betas just yet, so just leave a comment if there happens to be any blunders. Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! =) Mycroft will be making his grand entrance in a few chapters so just sit tight till then! **

**Also, feel free to leave reviews and click that oh so alluring favorite button. Who knows, I might get a bit more inspired. More inspiration = longer chapters and quicker updates. (a little bit of food for thought) =) **


	2. Change of Scenery

Mrs. Hudson led Ashlyn past the staircase and into her private rooms. "Let me take those," she motioned towards the broken umbrella and soaked duffle bag still held by Ashlyn, "and I'll get you a fresh new pair of cloths to change into."

As Mrs. Hudson walked into presumably her personal bedroom after depositing the duffle bag in the living room, Ashlyn was amazed. Here was a friendly looking older lady, who didn't know a single thing about her, but yet was treating her with such kindness! The American didn't know whether to be suspicious or grateful…. Perhaps she was a bit of both.

"You're being way to kind…" Ashlyn started off as soon as Mrs. Hudson returned and handed her a bundle of fabric.

Mrs. H looked shocked for a moment before she regained her composure and gave her signature friendly smile. "Ah! An American!" Ashlyn then realized this was the first time she's spoken to her rescuer. "It's no problem dear! Not a problem at all." Ashlyn shot a grateful look then started to unravel the piece of fabric in her hand.

"The only thing I had that would most likely fit you was this dress. It's brand new so you don't have to worry about it being dirty." Ashlyn held up the rather pretty dress so she could get a better view.

"Thank you again…" Ashlyn smiled as she folded up the dress again.

"The bathroom is the second door to the left. Please do feel free to take a shower and get all cleaned up. I'll make us a cuppa, a cup of tea," Mrs. Hudson explained after seeing the confused look flash across the younger girls face. She gave a girlish giggle and motioned for Ashlyn to get a move on to clean up.

After getting all cleaned up, Ashlyn joined Mrs. Hudson in the living room, still fiddling with the tightness of the dress. "That dress looks so lovely on you!"

"Thank you…. Although it's a bit tight on the chest…" Ashlyn held back a grimace after readjusting it so her chest wouldn't spill out.

"Ah to be graced with bigger attributes…" While Mrs. Hudson gave her a cheeky smile, Ashlyn tried not to blush in embarrassment. Seeing her weakness, Mrs. Hudson assured her, "Having a larger chest is nothing to be ashamed of my dear. How does that saying go?. 'If you've got it, flaunt it.'" They both laughed. "So where are you from back in the states dear?" Ashlyn was handed a cup of tea.

"Born and raised in Southern California," her gaze focused on the steam rising from the little tea-cup, glad of the change in direction the conversation was going.

"I've always wanted to visit California… I did live in Florida for a bit with my husband," a look of nostalgia passed through her eyes before they refocused.

"England to Florida? That's a bit of a drastic change, isn't it?" The tone of amusement was unmistaken. "Going from what seems like the wettest places to one of the most humid places in America. Ah, I do not envy you for that."

"Yes, it was quite the change in weather! The first week, I thought I was going to melt!" They both shared a laugh. "May I ask what brings you all the way across the pond?"

"Change of scenery really. A little bit of work too, but mainly a change in scenery. California can get extremely dull if you've been there your whole life. So when the opportunity arose, I took it as quickly as I can. Granted I probably should've waited until I found a permanent place to stay-"

Mrs. Hudson was quick to interrupt and offer her a place to stay, "you can stay with me! I have an extra bedroom down here, and I've had such a lovely time talking with you, it would be absolutely my pleasure to have you live here!"

And that's how Ashlyn Carlyle found herself living under the same roof as the world's first and only Consulting Detective, she just didn't know it yet.

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I meant to finish writing this chapter and update it yesterday, but I had my last photography class of the semester last night so the story had to be pushed back! The chapters will start to get longer after Mycroft comes into the picture. And since I forgot to add to the last A/N, there will be quite a bit age gap between Mycroft and Ashlyn. I dont think they say how old he is in the show, but since this is my little thought up imagination world, I'm gonna say hes about 40, and since there's a 7 year age gap between the brothers, Sherlock is 33. **

**P.s Thank you for those that are now favoriting and following this story! you guys are the coolest. =)**


	3. Of Puddles and Mud

**A/N: So sorry this is super late! My little hedgehog, Tao, started to get the sniffles last week so I've been off huddling around her trying to find ways to help her feel better. But I promise we'll be seeing the grand entrance of Mycroft next chapter. Happy Reading! =) **

After discussing rent and other essential stuff like the odd and mysterious ways and habits of the 2 men who rented the upstairs rooms. Ashlyn was lead to the room she would be staying in. Said room was located behind the first door immediately to the right of the front door of the flat. The room itself was on the larger side. A twin size bed frame was located against the wall to the left, a vanity with an attached mirror sat opposite of the bed against the other wall. Underneath the window straight across from the door sat what appeared to be a dresser, which was confirmed after pulling out the top drawer. Even with all the furniture inside there was still plenty of room to walk around in and would suit Ashlyns taste just fine once the layers of dust was all cleaned up and decorated with all Ashlyns belongings that were soon to be delivered.

"You can use all this furniture if you'd like, unless you have furniture you plan to ship here. If you need a bed, there's a furniture place nearby. However, I do believe they're closed today…." Mrs. Hudson glanced around the room.

Ashlyn and Mrs. Hudson spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening bonding while cleaning out the bedroom. By the time the sun set, the whole room had been dusted, polished and the little things that were in her duffle bag were placed among the room. Just as Ashlyn finished putting her cloths away in the dresser, and Mrs. Hudson went to go clean herself up, the front door was violently shoved open, which caused the walls in the room to give a little shutter.

"What did I tell you John! Serial killers always end up making a mistake-" the footsteps and voice abruptly stopped in front of the entryway to the newly occupied bedroom. Ashlyn looked up to meet the eerily silver eyes of the ebony haired man that ran into her earlier, Sherlock.

Upon closer inspection, Sherlock was actually quite the looker. He stood very tall, towering over Ashlyns' five foot 3 self. (roughly 160 cm) He sported high and defined cheek-bones, curly jet black locks of hair that flitted down to his ears. The look in his silvery eyes gave the tone of calculation, like he was piecing together puzzle without very much difficulty, as he gave Ashlyn a once over. Feeling oddly nervous, Ashlyn rubbed her nose and gave an uncomfortable little cough as John moved next to Sherlock in the doorway to get a look at the scene.

"Looks like we have a new flat-mate John. Light tan, not from England. Maybe Canada or the West Coast of the United States? Residue from paint on her hand suggests she's a painter. Just graduated from College judging by her age-" He started to list off to which Ashlyn decided to interrupt.

"California. Los Angeles actually." Ashlyn was mildly impressed with his analysis of her, from what he had said so far, it was pretty accurate. Which made Ashlyn feel a bit amazed and a tad bit freaked out. "I'm Ashlyn. You must be John Watson," she nodded towards the kinder, shorter man from earier, then turned to face Sherlock. "And you're the douche bag that knocked me on my ass earlier. Sherlock right? Thanks for that by the way. Nothing says welcome to London like being pushed into a muddy little puddle by an asshole that has no manners." Ashlyn's eyes narrowed as she stared down (well up if you really want to get technical…) at the somewhat intimidating man.

"Yes well. I hope you don't mind the sound of the violin at all times. Or gunshots. I tend to get a little, shall we say bored, at times. So do try not to get scared or annoyed too often." Sherlock gave a slight smile, nodded his head and started up the stairs.

"I think we'll just have to keep you now. Got a bit of spunk in you," Johns smile practically lit up the hallway.

"Better give up now John, she's not interested in sleeping with you!" Sherlock's voice rang down the stairs, much to Johns mortification.


	4. 90s Horror Film

The next few days consisted of Mrs. Hudson chaperoning Ashlyn during trips throughout the city searching for the necessary items for Ashlyns new room. Throughout their adventure, Mrs. Hudson made sure to give Ashlyn the tourist tour of the city, pointing out landmarks and such she thought the younger woman would enjoy.

By the third day the only task Ashlyn had to do was head over to Tescos to pick up a few food items for her mini fridge. "Mrs. Hudson? I'm heading over to the store now, do you need me to pick up anything?" She called as she started putting on her coat.

"Yes please dear. We are about to run out of some biscuits. Any kind will do!" Mrs. H hollered back from her spot over the kitchen stove.

Making a mental note, Ashlyn barely reached the front door before a grumpy looking John walked down the stairs. "Lazy…inconsiderate…" we're just a few of the words that escaped Johns mouth.

"Good Evening John. Everything alright?"

"Just Sherlock being Sherlock. Once again." Before she could even asked what that means this time, John continued. "Sherlock used up the last of the milk for one of his bloody human body part experiment!" One could practically see the steam shooting out of John's ears.

"Care to take a stroll with me then? Looks like we're heading to the same place anyways."

They never made it to Tescos. Before they could even hail a cab, a sleek looking black car pulled up to the curb in-front of them. A woman, who seemed to have more interest in her cell phone, got out. Without looking up from her blackberry phone, she opened the back door and motioned for them to get in the car.

"Don't worry, but it looks like Tescos will have to wait…." John reassured Ashlyn after she shot him a curious look. "Evening Anthea," he nodded towards the brunette while holding the car door open for Ashlyn.

"I have a very curious feeling that's not her first name. Sounds too…. Mysterious." Ashlyn thought aloud as she was squished in the middle seat. John on her left and the phone addict on the right.

"It's not." Anthea spoke up.

"Where exactly are we meeting him this time?" John leaned forward and asked. Anthea just ignored him. "Of course. Why should I expect a response?" John grumbled to himself.

Ashlyn felt a bit of pity for John. He was already in a bad mood when they first set out, and now this… kidnapping? Today just wasn't his day.

They only drove for 15 or so minutes. The landscape around them was filled with warehouses. Some you could easily tell have been abandoned for many years. The driver ended up parked in-front of a nasty looking building that looked like it hadn't seen people in decades.

Moss seemed to thrive on the bricks that covered the lower part of the building, no window was left un-shattered, paint that once flourished on the outside of the building now was chipped and faded. It looked like a set from 90's era horror films.

While Anthea got out, all she did was motion towards the front entrance and say, "Back room second floor."

"I swear to god, if I see one spider or rat I will not be held responsible for my actions." Ashlyn seethed as they were lead inside the creepy warehouse.

As If the outside view of the place was bad enough, the inside was 2 times worse on the nose and ears. The permanent smell of mold and decay hung in the air and hounded the group's sense of smell. The steady pitter patter rhythm of water drops hitting the ground seemed to echo throughout the whole place. With each water drop, Ashlyn's annoyance level went up.

"Who the hell are we supposed to be meeting here anyways? And why couldn't we meet somewhere where there isn't the threat of being eaten alive by bugs and rats?!" Ashlyn started to panic as they approached an entrance to a dark room.

"When I first met him, he told me he was Sherlock's enemy. His arch-enemy actually," before John could continue, a man's voice cut him off.

"Right you are John Watson."


End file.
